


A Dripping, Embarrassing Incident

by SnowflakeSunshine



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, brief mentions of side characters - Freeform, unfortunate incident, victor is spelled with a k
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 08:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12104991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowflakeSunshine/pseuds/SnowflakeSunshine
Summary: Yuuri talks to Phichit over FaceTime, Viktor leaves the bath without knowledge of Yuuri talking to a friend, and chaos ensues.





	A Dripping, Embarrassing Incident

Skating season was over and done with for this year, competitions ended for the moment. But that didn’t mean connections between skaters ceased - especially when it came to Yuuri Katsuki and Phichit Chulanont. The two men were metaphorically inseparable since they went to college together in Detroit. Through tough times they’d often go to each other for advice. Though more than often it was Phichit asking for Yuuri’s advice on things.

 

Yuuri also asked Phichit for advice from time to time, but unfortunately, they were more risky and ‘out-with-it’ ideas rather than reasonable ones. For instance, when Yuuri asked Phichit on how to deal with a difficult professor in one class in college, Phichit simply told him to either scream or burn the professor’s house down. Whether or not Phichit was serious about it, no one knew to this day.

 

Luckily, Phichit’s spontaneous nature had settled down a little bit to more manageable terms as the years went by - but his childlike humor and personality remained. 

 

Yuuri only became more panicky and anxiety-filled on his own, up until he met Viktor. Then something flipped. Although he still had lots of anxiety that was unbearable at times, Viktor made it better and somehow changed the certain subjects that made Yuuri panic. Skating was a big factor, and with Viktor’s coaching and companionship, Yuuri became more confident in it so it wasn’t as big of a problem as it was before.

 

Currently, Yuuri has had nothing to panic about in a good few weeks. Up until a certain incident.

 

****

Viktor and Yuuri had been engaged for a while now and Yuuri had even moved to Russia and lived with Viktor. It made training and coaching together much easier and it made their relationship that much stronger. 

 

It also meant that Viktor’s friends and coach were now Yuuri’s, making it twice the oddities and fun. Yuri Plisetsky, the youngest of the rink and Viktor and Yuuri’s ‘son,’ outwardly despised Yuuri’s presence there. But secretly, he thought the new appearance was nice.

 

Viktor and Yuuri were relaxing in their shared home on a pleasant Sunday morning. Viktor had been taking his time getting ready for the day, taking a long hot shower to battle the chill of Russia and to just treat himself. There was no hurry or rush to get to skating practice or to a meeting, press conference, or anything of the like. The whole day was free.

 

While Viktor enjoyed the slow passing morning, Yuuri was bundled up in a warm, fuzzy blanket on the couch while scrolling through social media and texting Phichit. The usual gossip, praise, and hate littered his feed - nothing new or surprising. The Japanese man smiled to himself when lots of pictures of friends - that is, the famous skating figures that became his friends - filled his social media. Yuri posted a selfie with Otabek on his motorcycle, the two obviously having fun and goofing off. Christophe Giacometti had a side picture of his boyfriend, whom he dearly loved more than anything else, on his Instagram with hearts in the description. What a love-sick man.

 

A good while passed chatting between the two Asian skaters, just talking and sending memes to each other. Phichit sent Yuuri many photos of his hamsters and his family, much to Yuuri's delight. They were so caught up in their conversation, Yuuri hardly noticed that Viktor had finally gotten his lazy ass out of bed, forcing Makkachin to seek warmth and comfort with Yuuri, and started up a bath instead of a shower. It was during this time that Phichit suggested that he and Yuuri FaceTime. It had been a while since they'd seen each other and sometimes photos and phone calls just don't cut it.

 

“Yuuri!” came Phichit’s cheer from the other side of the FaceTime. The image appeared, showing a grinning skater, eyes bright and excited.

 

“Phichit!” Yuuri’s greeted likewise, the two sharing a laugh. He took a quick inspection of what he could see. Phichit’s colorful hamster cages, the squeak from a wheel spinning just faint in the background. Phichit was on his bed, judging by the position of the image, the mostly drawn curtains, and the bookshelf in the background.

 

“I haven’t seen you in so long,” Phichit complained playfully, giving a small pout. But he was very excited to see Yuuri’s face after the long while of a hiatus. “You seem to be changing so much!”

 

“Not really,” Yuuri replied, shrugging. He couldn’t see any changes in himself since, well, he  _ was _ himself. “You certainly have though.”

 

“Yeah,” Phichit grinned, laughing a bit. “That's what happens when you live with my family. Lots of food, lots of sun. But you,” he pointed at Yuuri playfully accusing him. “You've definitely changed too. Your hair’s longer for one.”

 

Yuuri let out a small noise of confusion and immediately, a hand flew to his head to actually check and see if his friend was right. “Huh,” he hummed. “Guess it has gotten a bit longer.”

 

“Mhmm.” Phichit nodded. “You also have gotten your adorable pudge back!” He ‘aww’ed to it, seeing Yuuri’s cheeks go red in an embarrassed blush. In the off seasons, since Yuuri wasn’t doing constant physical work, he tended to gain back a bit of chub, but lately, he’s been trying to keep most of it off. It was very adorable, though, and Viktor thought it made Yuuri way more comfy and warm to cuddle with at night.

 

“Hey!” Yuuri whined. He knew Phichit meant it all in good graces, but he still wasn’t very fond of it being mentioned. Viktor was the only one who could get off at mentioning the slight pudge without a snap. Phichit was a slight exception, only receiving the complaint.

 

“You know I love you, you beautiful hamster faced boy,” Phichit teased. “So cute!” The Thailander would remember back to their college days where it’d get too cold to sleep alone because they didn’t have enough blankets for the both of them, so they’d often cuddle in the winter and Phichit loved how cuddly his best friend was. Needless to say, he’s a little jealous Viktor gets to keep Yuuri to himself nowadays. (If Viktor knew of the jealousy, he’d only grin and wink to Phichit without a word and continue on.)

 

Yuuri’s face became even more of a furnace than before, free hand coming up to hide the furious blush. “Phichit, stop it.” Even the tips of his ears were turning a pink.He managed to burrow a little deeper into the blankets he was bundled up in to potentially hide, even though it was pointless.

 

“Okay, okay,” came the bubbly laugh on the end of the other line. “So how’s the Russian winter treating you so far? And the Russians too, how they treating my boy?”

 

Yuuri retreated from the extra burrowing and replied, pushing his black-rimmed glasses up his nose. “I’m definitely not used to the winter. It’s freezing, more so than Japan. I’m  _ suffering _ .” He made a face, one of that could be described as, ‘ _ Jesus Christ, I’m gonna die here! _ ’ “But ‘the Russians’ are pretty nice. Yurio isn’t very friendly as usual but I think he’s warming up to the fact that I’m here. The rest treat me like family, which I honestly love. What about you? How’s family and friends?”

 

“They’re doing just fine. Mama insists I’m too thin and tries stuffing me with food,” he laughed. “Actually, she does it to all of us.”

 

“Sounds like my Mama too,” Yuuri laughed. “Exactly like her, actually. Are you sure we aren’t secretly related somehow in a conspiracy theory? I’m willing to be skeptical.”

 

Phichit laughed. “My brother from another mother.” He grinned. “That would be great though, I’d get an older brother and older sister in one go.”

 

Yuuri grinned down to the phone, cheeks a soft, rosy red. “Mhmm. You’d be so loved.” He lifted a hand to push his glasses back up his nose again, the action of looking down for so long making them slip down easily. Phichit brought up some ‘skater gossip’ to dwell on, the topic sucking Yuuri right into its trap even if he preferred to stay out of drama and ignore rumors. In fact, Yuuri was so focused on the conversation that he didn’t hear the shower turn off.

 

Phichit and Yuuri continued their chisme up until Yuuri saw a mortified, gasping-for-air Phichit on his phone screen and heard Viktor’s voice from behind him.

 

“Yuuri? Have you seen the bath bombs anywhere? I can’t find them,” Viktor asked, completely unaware that his fiance was still FaceTiming his best friend. Completely unaware that he just flashed his ass and dick for the Thailander to see in all his pale as snow naked Russian glory.

 

Funny enough, both Yuuri and Phichit screamed at the top of their lungs. Viktor screamed too, because he had no idea what was going on. He thought Yuuri saw a big spider or something. Yuuri accidentally threw his fucking phone across the room, the sharp sound of metal against hardwood floors echoing in the room. Phichit jolted from the sudden sound that went to his phone, Yuuri and Viktor panicking at the same time for very different reasons.

 

“What the hell!?” the married couple shrieked at the same time, in varying accents, pitches, and volume. But they were both gripping at their hair, confused within the chaos.

“What was  _ that _ for!?” Viktor gasped, not seeming to connect the dots. He didn’t understand Yuuri’s pointed look either.

 

“Towel! Where’s your damn towel!?” Yuuri exclaimed, gesturing wildly to Viktor’s exposed genitals. “I was talking to Phichit!”

 

“What? Nothing you haven’t seen before.”

 

“I was  _ talking to Phichit _ !” Yuuri emphasized, groaning and pulling his blanket tighter around him. “Seriously!?” He stepped over to pick up the phone, quickly checking that it wasn’t broken and worked correctly. The FaceTime session had been booted to an end after the cell phone smashed into the ground.

 

“...And?” Viktor had no fucking shame. “He’s seen me before too. Remember Beijing?”

 

“That doesn’t mean he wants to see it!” Yuuri slapped his palm into his forehead. “Privacy exists, y’know. Good gods. He’s gonna hold this to me, I guarantee it.”

 

“He’s gonna know you’re a very lucky man,” Viktor winked teasingly at the love of his life. Yuuri still wasn’t having it though, casting a pissy look and stomping off to their bedroom, in which he locked the door and sat on the bed to call Phichit back again and apologize profusely. This left Viktor with no clothes, buck naked, and cold with water dripping from his pale skin.

 

“Yuuri,” Viktor whined. “Yuuri, open. It’s cold as shit out here.” His teeth chattered as he shook. He mentally damned his apartment landlord for never fixing that one window with a crack in it that made the apartment cold in the first place. When he got no response, he sighed and looked at the poodle who sat next to him.

 

Yuuri yelled through the door, “You should’ve thought about that before you waltzed around naked!” He had no regrets about locking Viktor out - he would if it would hurt the man, but it wouldn’t do anything except make him chilly.

 

“I was looking for the bath bombs because you keep moving them,” Viktor whined in protest. He let out another sigh. “You left Makka out too, you know.”

 

Yuuri opened the door enough to stick his head out, whistle shrilly, and let a running Makkachin into his room. Once the fluffy brown poodle budged through the small opening of the door, the Japanese man slammed and locked the door again. “The bath bombs are on top of the cabinet.”

 

Viktor mumbled a thanks and was about to turn around and go back into the bath when he got an idea. “Bathroom’s open if you wanna join me!” he called, smirking a bit to himself as he went back to the bathroom. Last time they shared the tub, they had a splash war and almost slipped and did the splits on the bathroom floor trying to get out of the tub.

 

There was a non-committal, “Nah,” mumbled from inside the bedroom. Yuuri wasn’t going to give Viktor that satisfaction.

 

“Okay, guess I'm going to use your favorite bath bomb then since you don't seem to mind.”

 

“...Alright.” Yuuri would regret that agreement later, but oh well. Good thing there was more than one good bath bomb he liked.

 

And Viktor knew that. So he used them all like the little petty child he is. Thankfully, the tub was big enough to handle it and all the water. What a little bitch.

 

Yuuri was surely gonna yell at him later for this. 

**Author's Note:**

> This whole thing was based off of a tumblr post!
> 
> https://postingpebbles.tumblr.com/post/165243187666/bladesofyuri-you-know-that-at-some-point-while
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, folks! Please give feedback so we can improve the next time we write!
> 
> \- SnowflakeSunshine


End file.
